The Weekend
by Yoshimaru Chihiro
Summary: This is my first Naruto fic. It is Friday, and Team 7 can't wait for the weekend to arrive. SasuNaru in later chapters. Rated for swearing and mild drug usage.
1. Ch1

A/N: Hey to everyone! This is my first Naruto fic... so don't blame me if you don't like it.. hope you enjoy, please review!! Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Naruto... but I don't.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
It was Friday Morning at the Uzumaki.....uh.... "residence". You couldn't really call that place a house, seeing it looked more like a garbage dump, with clothes, empty ramen packets, blankets, and an occasional book strewn here and there.  
  
*yawn* "..... Ugh..." *alarm clock goes off* "No Mom... 5 more minutes..." The blonde boy scrambled to sit up. "Oh yeah, my mother is dead.... What an encouraging thought for the day..."  
  
The 14 year old climbed out of bed and staggered towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and ran a hand through his shaggy, golden hair. The boy bent over to splash water on his face.  
  
"Ugh... no more late-night movies... God I'm sooo tired..."  
  
Naruto then continued to wash up, and head back to his bedroom to get dressed. He hauled up a pair of plaid boxers over his bare ass, and then pulled on his favorite pair of orange pants. It was such a hot day outside, that he skipped putting on his orange jumper and settled on wearing a plain black T-shirt. He put on some deodorant and cologne, and then proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
Naruto opened a cupboard to find something to have for breakfast. There were many different kinds of cereal.. but nothing he was in the mood for. He pulled open the door to the refrigerator, and spotted some bacon. Nah, he was way too lazy to actually cook. He'd wait for Iruka to come over sometime and bribe to cook it as a meal for the two of them. Iruka. He hadn't seen his favorite sensei in a while. But, back to breakfast.  
  
He pulled some Alpha-Bits out of a cupboard and made himself a bowl of cereal. He was eating quietly, and looked down at his bowl only to find the letters F-O-X floating in the middle of the pool of milk.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto quickly stirred his cereal and finished it up, and stood to place his bowl in the kitchen sink.  
  
He chugged down a glass of milk, and with the thoughts of Iruka off of his mind, he left to go to the meeting place to wait for Kakashi along with Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^__^ 


	2. Ch2

CH.2  
  
A/N: Hope you people liked the first chapter... so here's the second! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it... all I own is a few Shonen Jump comic books....  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
When Naruto arrived Sasuke was already there, sitting by one of the many oak trees in the area. Sasuke looked up and stared at Naruto. Naruto noticed this and looked up to greet the raven- haired boy with a friendly "Hey".  
  
The Uchiha smiled with a reply of "Hello."  
  
Naruto walked over and sat down next to the boy. He turned to face Sasuke. "Where is Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Well.... Um... I tried to phone you guys earlier, but you were in bed, because you didn't answer the phone.... When I phoned Sakura's house, her Mom said she was lying down with .... Um....period cramps."  
  
Naruto screamed. "OH MY GOD!!"  
  
Sasuke smiled. "Yeah I kind of reacted the same way. I hung up even though her mother was still talking to me... I didn't mean to be rude. Maybe I'll pop by later on to apologize."  
  
Naruto fidgeted. "Why didja phone me anyway?" Naruto asked in a small voice wondering why Sasuke would phone him so early in the morning.  
  
"I wanted to invite you guys to a party I'm having tonight at my house. No chaperones, no adults, except for my brother Itachi but he doesn't care about what we do."  
  
"Is the invitation still open?"  
  
"Of course dobe," Sasuke replied with a grin. "Um, would you be able to come over after today's mission and help me set up and get the place ready?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They both spot Kakashi coming towards them swinging from tree to tree like Tarzan.  
  
"Here comes the perv" Naruto said with a laugh.  
  
Kakashi smiled with glee *Tarzan scream* "WOOOOHOOOO!" he yelled as he landed in front of the two boys.  
  
Kakashi cleared his throat. "As for today's mission, ha ha... SCREW today's mission! We're going to the movies!"  
  
Both boys jumped up in joy.  
  
"YAY!"  
  
So they headed towards the village. As they approached the theatre, Kakashi turned around and gave Sasuke and Naruto a very stern look. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
TBC!!  
  
A/N: Well there it is and I hope you liked it. Sorry that my chapters are short.... But hey, what can ya do? By the way I may as well tell you now.. nearly all characters in this story are OOC. Well all I have to say is PLEASE REVIEW!! ^__^ 


	3. Ch3

A/N :Hey people!! Well Ch.3 will be with you in a moment... but I'd like to answer some reviews first.  
  
To insanechildfanfic: Thanx a lot!!  
  
To: Watermelon Gal: Thanks for the tips, I'll keep them in mind. The time period is the present, like a modern day world, and both Naruto and Sasuke are 14. Yeah so thanks for the tips. I don't know much about fic writing, so you're a help. Thanks.  
  
And there are the review answers.... I only have 2 reviews so far... but I hope to get more.. well here is chapter 3!! Enjoy! ^__^  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
"Now," Kakashi started, "Look short, look small. I'm telling the clerk that the two of you are twelve , because there is no way in hell that I am paying for three adult tickets!"  
  
Sasuke smiled while Naruto let out a laugh.  
  
"God you're cheap!" said Naruto.  
  
They bought their tickets, and got some extra-buttery popcorn, had to wait for Naruto seeing he was buying nearly every bit of candy they had, and went inside to find a seat.  
  
Kakashi scanned the theatre looking for some good spots. Naruto was already stuffing his face full of junk food. Naruto squinted in the direction of the front rows. Suddenly his eyes lit up.  
  
"There! In the front! Let's go!" he exclaimed through a mouth full of gummi bears.  
  
He ran to the front of the theatre and plopped down and started to arrange all his candy to make sure he wouldn't lose any. Sasuke sat down on Naruto's right with only a bag of popcorn and a Coke. Kakashi sat down and looked at his watch.  
  
"Seeing we're here early... there's no harm in..." He said as he pulled one of his porn novels from a pocket and started to read.  
  
Sasuke groaned "My God... can't even go to a theatre without taking the damn book..." He looked at Kakashi "What movie are we watching?"  
  
Kakashi grinned. "Icha Icha Paradise." He stated, "They turned the book into a movie now."  
  
Naruto screamed while a look of horror had plastered itself on Sasuke's face.  
  
They sat there waiting for the movie to begin. But once Naruto got over the shock he wasted no time in pigging out on the rest of his junk food, seeing he thought he was probably going to barf during the movie.  
  
The curtains rose up to reveal a big, dark screen. Sasuke squirmed. He did not want to be here.  
  
"Oh God..." Naruto whispered only loud enough for Sasuke to hear.  
  
TBC  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /// A/N: So how didja like it? Well that's all I have to say, except for PLEASE REVIEW!! ^__^ 


	4. Ch4

A/N: Well hello again! As usual here are review answers:  
  
To Foamy and Foolproof ~I'll try to make my chapters longer, and now I do accept anonymous reviews.  
  
To Purim~ Thank you.  
  
To Watermelon Gal~ I'm working on making my chapters longer.  
  
And there are the answers. Just to let my readers know, the first three chapters I already had written on paper so they were short, but now I'm just typing off the top of my head, so maybe I'll come up with more material. So here is chapter 4.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
The curtains reached the top of the screen. The first preview came onto the screen. It was something about the latest Disney movie, but Sasuke and Naruto didn't notice. They were dreading the feature presentation.  
  
Finally.... The dreaded words came from the announcer person.  
  
"And now.... For our feature presentation!"  
  
Naruto's eyes grew wide... He watched the word flash up... and fade. 'A Paramount Pictures Production....'  
  
Sasuke knew the movie was coming on soon as the next bit of words came up.  
  
"A Steven Spielberg film...."  
  
Then the title faded onto the screen.  
  
'Scary Movie 3"  
  
The boys both glared at Kakashi who let out a laugh  
  
"HAHA I SO got you!!" Kakashi said with a laugh.  
  
Naruto looked like he was going to kill Kakashi. You could see the flames in his eyes. Sasuke let out a low, barely audible growl. "I'll get you..." Sasuke muttered, "No one tricks an Uchiha and gets away with it."  
  
So after the shock of the joke, Naruto settled back into his seat, and grabbed a gummi bear. Wait... there WAS no gummi bear!! Kakashi had tricked him into eating all his food before the movie even started!! Oh boy, he was pissed now. He yelled at Kakashi for about five minutes, kicked the old man in the ass, and made him go to the canteen to buy him another bag of gummi bears, despite angry looks from the audience for their behaviour.  
  
So once Naruto had his gummi bears they watched the movie. Naruto was laughing his ass off by the time the movie was over. During the movie Naruto had been laughing so loudly so that a group of people were getting ready to mob him. Luckily at the moment, Naruto choked on a gummi bear so his laughter ceased. Sasuke had noticed this and smiled at the fact that he wasn't the only one who hated Naruto. Or did he hate Naruto? (A/N: hehehehe....)  
  
So they exited the theatre with Naruto still smiling and Sasuke had his I- have-no-feelings expression.  
  
"Uhhhh........ Kakashi?" Naruto said squinting his eyes because of the blazing sun, "It's only 12:00. We don't get dismissed 'till three."  
  
Kakashi turned to look at Naruto "Hmmm.... You're right...well... we could go down to the harbour and go fishing for a bit. I hear the Uchihas are excellent fishers. So let's see if Sasuke will live up to his family's reputation!"  
  
Naruto saw this as an opportunity to prove he was better than Sasuke.  
  
"Okay! I bet I'll catch TWICE as many fish as you!!" Naruto exclaimed with joy.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hn. We'll see about that, now won't we?"  
  
So they headed down to the harbour where Kakashi went to a boat booth to get a rental for the afternoon. He left Naruto and Sasuke sitting on a bench.  
  
Kakashi walked up to the booth, and the worker was none other than...... Shikamaru!!!!  
  
"Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing working in a boat booth?!?"  
  
"Well I was in the Sand Continent, living with some guy named Gaara. So, one month I didn't manage to steal enough money to pay the rent so he kicked me out. So are ya wanting to rent a boat or what? I got other customers waiting."  
  
Kakashi peered around the corner of the booth to see Sasuke and Naruto talking on the bench. He turned back to look at Shikamaru.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'd like to rent a fishing boat and fishing poles for the rest of the afternoon. At least until 3:00.  
  
"Ok. Here are the keys to boat #4"  
  
So he left the booth, finally got Naruto to stop poking a dead bird that he found, got the boat going and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke headed out for an afternoon of fishing.  
  
TBC  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
A/N: Haha.... Shikamaru working in a booth... what a laugh.... Well that is my longest chapter yet, and hopefully they'll get longer... if ya want them too... well all I have say is... PLEASE REVIEW!! ^__^ 


	5. Ch5

A/N: This time I did chapters 4 and 5 in one day... so there will be no review answers in this chapter. There aren't many anyways, but I'm hoping to receive more reviews soon....  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
So Kakashi got the boat started up, and they picked out their fishing poles and hit the water. They went out into the harbour about a kilometer away from the shoreline, and Kakashi threw an anchor into the water. So they baited up their hooks, and cast them into the water. And they waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep when he felt a sharp tug on his line.  
  
Sasuke then felt a jerk on his pole.  
  
Both boys jumped up, and Sasuke smiled while Naruto yelled "HEY!!!! I GOT ONE!! Who's the better fisherman now!! HAHA!"  
  
Sasuke suddenly realized what was going on. "Hey. Dobe! Our hooks are intertwined. All you caught was MY hook."  
  
So they both reeled in and got untangled. They both cast their lines back into the water but this time in totally different directions. Kakashi shook his head in spite of the two boys, and open his mouth to speak.  
  
"Uh-..." He started.  
  
"What was it?" Naruto inquired.  
  
"Ah, nothing."  
  
"Tell me" Naruto demanded in a threatening tone.  
  
"Well I was wondering..*pause* if the two of you wanted to have a fishing contest. Like, me against the two of you."  
  
"Naruto looked at Sasuke. "How 'bout it?"  
  
Sasuke pondered for a moment. "Hn. Okay.....dobe."  
  
Naruto ignored the 'dobe' part and exclaimed "You're on!"  
  
Meanwhile Kakashi stood up and reeled in a fish.  
  
"Hey!..." Naruto leaned in to whisper to Sasuke "Between us, skip the whos- the-better-fisher thing.. we CAN'T let Kakashi beat us!"  
  
Sasuke didn't answer, but proceeded to reel in a fish.  
  
This process went on for the next two hours. One would reel in a fish, then another would reel in a fish. (A/N: ha... at this rate there'll be no fish left in the lake!! O_o..) At about 2:30 Kakashi proposed a deal.  
  
"Okay, why don't we finish this contest now, eat a lunch that I bought from the booth, tally up our fish and head back in. K?"  
  
"Naruto and Sasuke talked it over in hushed voices so Kakashi couldn't hear. Then Naruto spoke up "Okay, it's a deal."  
  
So they reeled in their lines and packed away the fishing poles, tackle, and bait. Kakashi hauled out a cooler which had been previously covered with a picnic blanket. The lunch consisted of sandwiches, and apple each, and a juice box.  
  
They chowed down, and started heading back to the shore. Unfortunately halfway there, the motor went quiet, and cut out. Kakashi hauled on the engines pull chord, and the engine gave a few pitiful 'putt putt putts' and died.  
  
"Oh great..." Sasuke mumbled.  
  
"Well, there aren't any paddles..." Kakashi stated blankly.  
  
"Jump in the water and push us back to shore" Naruto added with a grin  
  
Kakashi pretended to look surprised "What was that? You want to jump in and push us back to shore? What a great idea Naruto! C'mon Sasuke help me out here"  
  
So Kakashi grabbed Narutos torso, while Sasuke told hole of Narutos now- kicking legs. They hoisted him over the side of the boat, and despite Narutos screams of "I'LL KILL YOU!!" and "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" they mercilessly tossed the blonde into the cold water of the harbour.  
  
Naruto surfaced about 5 seconds later, spitting water out of his mouth. He started to curse and mumble under his breath "I'll get you... Kakashi you bastard..." He swam to the butt of the boat, and placed his hands and the rudder and started to swim. It took a little while, but they finally reached shore at approximately quarter to three.  
  
Kakashi brought the keys back to Shikamaru and reported the boat's engine problem. Naruto and Sasuke went to sit on the park bench while Kakashi had a chat with Shikamaru. Sasuke sneaked off into the woods, and appeared further down on the beach near a family's beach towel and picnic supplies. The family the stuff belonged to were busy out playing in the water. Sasuke returned seconds later with a towel.  
  
"Here." He said bluntly as he threw the towel at Naruto. "It's the least I could do after throwing you into ice cold water."  
  
"Oh really? Is the ice-bitch Uchiha Sasuke finally warming up to someone??"  
  
Sasuke blushed but didn't answer Narutos question.  
  
"Well thanks anyways, Sasuke."  
  
Kakashi came back and looked at his watch.  
  
"Well it's about five minutes to three o'clock, so you two may as well leave now."  
  
"Okay, see you on Monday Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto as he walked away with Sasuke next to him  
  
"Ummm... Naruto?" said Sasuke  
  
"Huh? What?" Naruto looked slightly puzzled  
  
"Do you still want to come over?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Okay then. But you don't mind if we still stop by Sakura's house to see how she's doing with her umm.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah you don't have to say it, but no I don't mind. Well... exactly how do you plan to confront Sakura's mother after A. her telling you such a personal thing about Sakura and B. you hanging up on her. You know she's gonna be pissed. And if Sakura's anger is just a small gene coming from her parents, you had better watch out."  
  
"Well.... I'm not sure how I'm going to do that yet..."  
  
"Okay. To Sakura's house it is!!" Naruto exclaimed as he broke off into a run, with Sasuke jogging behind.  
  
TBC  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
A/N: So there it is... and at the moment I'm extremely tired seeing I stayed up to finish this chapter... so, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^__^ 


	6. Ch6

A/N: So here I am again, and here are the review answers:  
  
To Kari~ Sorry, but as I've said many times before, I'm working on making the chapters longer.  
  
To Watermelon Gal~ it's not cruel.... Okay it is.. but I was implying that Naruto is easily amused. I'm not trying to make him sound evil.  
  
Well that's all the review answers for now and please, enjoy the story!  
  
By the way, thoughts are in italics  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
Just before they got to Sakura's house, Naruto stopped to let Sasuke catch up and stop next to him.  
  
"Well.... here we go." Naruto said  
  
"Yup." Sasuke agreed.  
  
They went forward and knocked on the door. Nothing. Sasuke knocked again. They heard footsteps coming from inside the house. A few seconds later Sakura's mother opened the door.  
  
"Sasuke! And... Naruto..... Sakura's asleep right now, but I'll tell her you came." She went to shut the door.  
  
"No! Wait!" Sasuke cried. She stared at Sasuke.  
  
"I.. uh... came to apologize.... For when I accidentally hung up on you this morning."  
  
"Oh that's quite alright... maybe I shouldn't have told you that.... When Sakura found out she looked like she was ready to kill me."  
  
"Oh ok. Well do you know if Sakura will be able to go out tonight" Sasuke inquired.  
  
"Well I dunno... she's had a rough day with the... you know.. but why do you ask?"  
  
"Well tonight I'm having a party at my house, and I was wondering if she could go."  
  
"I'll let that decision be up to her, so I'll pass the invitation along."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
So Sakura's mother closed the door and Sasuke and Naruto climbed down the steps to head for Sasuke's house.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Sasuke stated.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe Sakura gets the freak attacks from her fathers side." Naruto replied.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yeah, so to your house it is. Wanna race?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It's okay if you're afraid to lose." Naruto said with a sneer.  
  
"Yeah right." Sasuke gave Naruto a playful shove and took off, with Naruto trailing behind.  
  
Sasuke reached his front door and stopped. A few seconds later Naruto ran up and bent over huffing and puffing, and stopped to catch his breath. He looked up at Sasuke.  
  
'Holy shit!' he thought 'He hasn't even worked up a sweat and I'm beat! Oh well... I gotta try to cover it up.'  
  
Naruto stood up straight. "Nice refreshing run, eh?"  
  
Sasuke smiled knowing what Naruto was trying to do. "Mmmhmm... Shall we go inside?"  
  
"Yeah *breath* Sure."  
  
So the two walked inside, removed their footwear, and headed into the basement.  
  
"Ok the party will be down here, so I need help cleaning and setting up the strobe lights, and disco balls, and other special effects. Let's start on the cleaning. Take out the garbage, please"  
  
"Hmph. Fine." Naruto didn't like the fact that he had to clean. But though reluctantly, he tied up the garbage bag in the garbage can nearest to him, and brought it out to the garbage box at the end of Sasuke's driveway. He came back in to find Sasuke packing boxes into a closet.  
  
"This is just some old stuff that needed packing away anyway."  
  
Naruto looked around and spotted a broom. "I'll sweep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Naruto swept up the floors, and then went to find Sasuke who was now cleaning the bathroom.  
  
"I'm finished. Anything else?"  
  
"No that's all. I'm nearly done, so then we can start on the lighting."  
  
"Okay. Hey, this is starting to sound like a big party."  
  
"Every ninja we know is invited. And Itachi has some people giving us all the beer we need. If you know what I mean."  
  
"Awesome!."  
  
So Sasuke finished scrubbing the toilet, and went out to join Naruto in the main part of the basement. He looked around to see the place spic and span. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Perfect. Okay, Naruto, you do the sound system. Go over there behind the bar where you'll find two boxes on top of each other, take the bottom box, and take a CD, put it in the CD player, blast the volume up, and press play. I want to see if the new surround sound speakers I hooked up to the back of the stereo work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Naruto went to find a CD, while Sasuke unpacked a box of strobe lights, smoke machines, and disco balls. He hung the disco balls to the ceiling while got black light hooked up around the walls. He found some outlets he never knew about before, which made it possible to use more strobe lights. He placed a smoke machine in each corner of the room, and wired the banister on the stairs with rainbow rope lights.  
  
Then he heard Naruto yell "Okay! Ready for a sound check?" "Go for it!" Sasuke gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Naruto pressed play and the sound boomed out from the speakers:  
  
'BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR FROM OUR IMAGINATION—..'  
  
"TURN IT OFF!" Sasuke screamed.  
  
Naruto hit the stop button.  
  
"Naruto!!! I said the BOTTOM BOX not the TOP!!!"  
  
"Um... Sasuke? Why the HELL do you have BARNEY CDS?!?!?!"  
  
"They're Itachi's childhood CDs... I was going to bring them to the childrens center a week ago, Guess I forgot."  
  
"Mmmmhmmmm... okay.." said Naruto as we went to grab the bottom box, and bring the top one back.  
  
A few minutes later Naruto's voice rang through the air again. "Now that I have a decent CD, are you ready for a sound check?"  
  
Sasuke sighed and looked up from the chords he was plugging in. "Yes, as long as it's not Barney."  
  
"Ha... okay." He pushed play and the voices of 3 Doors Down floated across the room  
  
'A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face...'  
  
"Okay, we have sound, and now lights *Sasuke plugged in the last chord*, the food is upstairs ready to bring down when people come, and the place is spotless, and there will be beer. Perfect party."  
  
"Yup!" said Naruto cheerfully, "Well I'd better go home and change. What time do you want me back?"  
  
"Well you can come at 5:00 if you want to be here for supper, 7:00 for the party. By the way... we need to hire a DJ."  
  
"I can DJ."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fine. See you at 5:00!" Naruto gave Sasuke a smile before he left.  
  
Sasuke went into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
'God Naruto, if only you knew... I love you so much... but I can't tell you.. and that's the hardest part...  
  
I'm too afraid to tell you... I would surely get rejected....'  
  
Meanwhile Naruto ran home. He reached his door, took out his keys, unlock the lock, and stepped inside to admire the mess he had "skillfully" created. Though the main reason was that he was too lazy to clean up. He glanced at the clock above his refrigerator.  
  
"Oh god, it's 4:30, that only gives me a half-hour to get ready..."  
  
He headed towards the bathroom, peeling off his clothes as he went. He jumped in the bathtub for a quick shower, and afterwards, dressed himself in beige cargo pants, and another one of his black t-shirts. He decided to wear his favorite silver chain necklace that he only kept for special occasions. He spiked his hair in his usual fashion, sprayed on some 'axe' body spray/cologne, and examined himself in the mirror.  
  
'Hey... I look good! Better than usual... maybe I'll pick up someone tonight...'  
  
He shoved on some sneakers, and started his walk back to Sasuke's house.  
  
Back at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke was struggling to get ready before Naruto arrived. He spiked his hair back the way he always did, put on his best navy shirt and black pants. Also, he wore a spiked bracelet around his right wrist. He put on his favorite cologne and studied himself in his bedroom mirror.  
  
'I hope I look good... I just hope Naruto likes it...'  
  
About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke ran to answer the door, but he hesitated before pulling the door open. He slicked back his hair, and smoothed out his shirt. He hauled the door open and Naruto stepped in.  
  
"This way," Sasuke gestured towards the dining room.  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
  
'He looks kinda cute tonight.....what? OMG that's thinking gay!! Bad Naruto!'  
  
Naruto placed a hand on his forehead. A look of concern suddenly spread over Sasuke's face.  
  
"Naruto, are you alright?"  
  
Naruto shook it off. "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. Follow me."  
  
Sasuke lead Naruto to the dining room, and pulled a chair out for him. Naruto sat down, and Sasuke went into the kitchen, opened a bottle of wine, grabbed the appetizers, and went back to the dining room. He poured himself a small bit of wine, and set the appetizers down on the table.  
  
Sasuke looked at the wine then at Naruto  
  
"Do you want a little wine to get a taste of the alcohol we'll be having tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sasuke poured Naruto a small bit of wine. (A/N: Yes, these kids ARE 14...)  
  
"Arigato, Sasuke"  
  
Naruto snacked on appetizers as Sasuke put the finishing touches on the main course. Sasuke carried the platter out to the dining room, and set it in the center of table as Naruto moved the appetizers aside. Sasuke sat down and sipped his wine.  
  
"Well Naruto, this is the main course, Italian style teriyaki chicken. Dig in!"  
  
They picked up some food onto their plates, and continued to eat until the food was all gone. They both finished off their wine. Sasuke was the first to speak.  
  
"Well there's still another hour until people start to arrive, so what would you want to do?"  
  
"Umm.... Do you have any games?"  
  
"Yeah, I have that game with the little robots that fight .."  
  
"I love that game!"  
  
So they went to Sasuke's room with Naruto shocked at how clean it was. Sasuke hauled the game box out of his closet and set it up on the floor. Naruto took the red robot, and Sasuke took the blue. The robots began to punch each other at the hitting of the buttons that Sasuke and Naruto pushed wildly. After about 45 seconds, Naruto's robots head popped up. Sasuke had won.  
  
"God Dammit!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed the robots head back down into position. "Okay, Let's go again, and I am so going to beat you this time!"  
  
The robots fought again, and soon after they started Naruto's robots head popped up. Once again. Naruto swore. Once again. And, once again, he pushed the head of his robot back down.  
  
"I swear if you get me one more time, I will seriously kick your ass."  
  
They fought, and Naruto lost. Now he was really pissed. He pushed the game aside and tackled Sasuke. They rolled around on the floor wrestling, until they stopped. Sasuke had pinned Naruto and was lying on top of the blonde. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He leaned in to kiss Naruto when....  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock  
  
Sasuke perked up. "Oh god, the guests are here!"  
  
They both stood up, smoothed out their shirts, and fixed their hair, and Sasuke went to the door, while Naruto headed downstairs to get the music set up. Sasuke opened the door, and a group of people were waiting on his doorstep. He invited them in and through the door came: boat booth Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba (for once without his dog), Itachi's friend with a truckload of beer that Sasuke directed him to place behind the bar. (Kiba had offered to be bartender.), Hinata and Neji, and Mr.Gaara of the Sand showed up. And there was also Tenten and Shino. After about 5 minutes, a whack of people showed up that Sasuke didn't even know. He pondered over whether he was going to let them in or not, when they pushed him out of the way, and barged their way down into the basement.  
  
Sasuke headed down into the basement to find Naruto looking like a professional. With headphones on his ear, head bobbing up and down to the music, and flicking switches and dials to make the song sound better. He walked up to Naruto and smiled. Naruto leaned over to talk to him.  
  
"So when can I have a beer?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Not now, after everyone leaves we can drink as much as we want, but we can't get drunk people out of my house if we're drunk ourselves."  
  
"Fair enough" and Naruto went back to programming CD's in the CD changer. Sasuke proceeded to push through the crowd, and head towards the bar, where Kiba was setting up drinks of all sorts.  
  
Sasuke looked around to see people dancing their hearts out. Even though it seemed so much unlike him, he sort of enjoyed the energetic happy vibe that hung in the air. Then Sasuke heard cheers of joy as Kiba officially opened the bar and broke out the beer. Naruto had glanced up to see what the cheering was for, and watched people as they guzzled down beer. Probably the first drinks they've ever had.  
  
Naruto saw Sasuke walking back towards him. Naruto waved to have Sasuke come over. Sasuke came over.  
  
"Sasuke, you know we're going to have a lot of drunk people to deal with at the end of this."  
  
"Yeah, but we'll get through it."  
  
Hours passed and things turned out like this: Rock-Lee was pissed because Sakura didn't show up. So he left after an hour of partying, Some people didn't go near alcohol at all and stuck to coke, like, Hinata, Neji, Shino and Tenten. Nearly all of the people that had barged their way in were loaded drunk, and managed to find their way out of the house, and stagger down the road to god knows where. Ino was totally smashed, and ended up running to the bathroom a few times out of sickness. The party was coming to a close, and Choji had been pigging out on junk food and was passed out asleep in a corner next to a smoke machine. Peoples curfews were soon running out and soon it was only, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Ino left. Shikamaru helped pick up some garbage before he somehow managed to get Choji up the stairs and back to his house. Kiba offered to take Ino home after cleaning up the bar. Ino was on top of a table screaming: "Let's PARTAY!!!" so off they went. Sasuke scoured the rest of his house and ended up finding two people making out in a closet.  
  
"Out you go." Sasuke said simply as the two ran out and into the woods to finish their business.  
  
Sasuke plopped down on his living room couch, as Naruto came in with his hands behind his back.  
  
"I think that's everyone." Sasuke said with a sigh.  
  
"Yup. I locked the door, and now we can do some partying." He pulled out two beers from behind his back, gave one to Sasuke, and sat down next to him.  
  
They both downed their beers, and talked. Eventually they fell into an undisturbed sleep.  
  
Sasuke woke up the next morning with one monster of a headache. He looked around trying to remember the previous nights events.  
  
A party. My party. Beer. Oh yes Beer. Headache. Major Headache.  
  
He looked down to find Naruto in his arms. It must have happened while they were sleeping.  
  
And my Naruto. If only you knew.....  
  
Sasuke picked up Narutos head and gently laid it on a pillow. He took a moment to admire the sleeping blonde, and then took a Tylenol, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon frying an coffee brewing. Naruto looked around to find himself on a couch. But where?  
  
'Oh yeah. The party Sasuke had in his house last night, I guess he's making breakfast.'  
  
Naruto walked out into the kitchen to find Sasuke flipping bacon.  
  
"Good morning Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke jumped a little. "Oh, Naruto, I didn't know you were awake. Good morning. Our breakfast will soon be ready."  
  
"Okay. Um do you mind if I get a shower?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
So Naruto went to the bathroom, and got in the shower. He put on the same clothes we was wearing last night, and went to the kitchen to eat. When Naruto got to the kitchen, Sasuke was pouring up the coffee.  
  
"Hey" Naruto said with a smile.  
  
"Hey" Sasuke replied, "How do you like your coffee?"  
  
"Umm.. I'll prepare it myself." And Naruto went over to mix his coffee. They sat down and began to eat.  
  
Sasuke broke the silence. "Some party huh?"  
  
"Yeah... I still can't believe Ino got totally smashed."  
  
"Neither can I.... So, umm... are ya busy today?"  
  
"Not at all...."  
  
TBC  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
A/N: Well there you have it!! My longest chapter yet!! Except now I'm getting writers block so I need suggestions people!! Help a fellow writer out here!! Hope you enjoyed it... and I leave you with these words of advice: "PLEASE REVIEW!! ^__^ tee hee!" 


	7. Ch7

A/N:Hey people!! It's me again!! Back with my seventh chappie!! YAY!! Haha.. anyway, here are the review answers!!  
  
MaroonSorrow Thankies!! And I like the Gaara/telemarketer idea... that was a good laugh...  
  
Foamy and Foolproof Hopefully I'll be able to fit the fluff in somewhere sometime soon... I just need to have the right place, and have the inspiration to write it... heck ya never know, it may even be this chapter!  
  
A/N: So there ya have it... that's the review answers... and now, on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but one day when I take over the world it will all be mine!! BWAHA!  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, and a bit of KakaIru  
  
Ch.7  
  
So Naruto went home with all his gear, unpacked, and headed back to Sasukes. Naruto stopped at the foot of Sasuke's driveway.  
  
'This is just going to be a normal day... with a friend... just friends... nothing more...'  
  
Naruto walked up the driveway and onto the front bridge. Before Naruto's finger could press the doorbell buttony thing, the door swung open to reveal Sasuke standing there as if he had been waiting for Naruto to show up. (A/N: Nah by...)  
  
"Ummm.... Shall we go then?"  
  
"Okay." Sasuke said as he stepped through the doorway and he and Naruto strolled down the driveway and into town.  
  
The two were walking along main street, when Sasuke stopped and looked around.  
  
"So what do ya wanna do?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.  
  
"Umm... I'm kinda hungry.."  
  
"Naruto, we just ate breakfast a little over an hour ago...."  
  
"Yea.. but..."  
  
"Fine... and wait, lemme guess... ramen, right?"  
  
"If ya don't mind."  
  
Sasuke smiled and they walked to the nearest ramen bar, sat down, and placed their orders. Once the food arrived, Naruto greedily snatched up his chopsticks, and started gulping down the noodles. Sasuke hesitated before picking up his chopsticks off of the table. Ramen wasn't his favorite thing to eat. Actually, he didn't really like the stuff. Though he didn't understand what the blonde loved about the stuff, he grudgingly picked up the sticks, and began to eat. The noodles had a bland sort of taste, but since Naruto liked he ate it down rather quickly. Of course, by that time, Naruto had finished his first and second bowls, and was on his third and nearly done. Sasuke stuck with having only one bowl, and waited for Naruto to finish. Sasuke wasn't waiting very long when he heard his pal slurping down the last bit of broth.  
  
Naruto let out a fairly loud belch and looked at the Uchiha while rubbing his stomach with a look of satisfaction.  
  
"Well that was filling... how bout a nice old-fashioned walk in the park?"  
  
"Okey dokey!" Sasuke replied  
  
"Okey dokey??? Sasuke are feeling alright?" Naruto said putting his palm to Sasuke's forehead.  
  
"Sorry... I have no clue where that came from."  
  
"Oh well then, let's get going."  
  
The two began heading towards the park entrance. They saw the steel gates and the sign overhead : Konohagakure Park. They entered through the gates, and stopped to stare. Now, Naruto and Sasuke weren't ones to appreciate natural beauty, but this scene was quite amazing. It was early spring, and in the morning, so the cherry blossom trees along with their delicate pink blossoms were lightly covered in a morning dew. The fresh green grass was wet from the light frost that still came every now and then. The morning sun was reaching up to its peak in the sky, sending bright yellow rays of golden sunshine floating down to crest all life with a heavenly glow. Naruto stared for a moment longer and took a step forward onto the misty grass. Sasuke followed, and together they walked along the narrow beaten down dirt path, talking about their pasts.  
  
"Even to this day, I can't believe my brother did that... I loved him so much.. I never saw it coming.. but now he must pay for the consequences of his actions." Sasuke finished.  
  
"I never knew my parents.. The only parent figure I ever knew was Iruka. He was the only one who would take me in, he's like a brother to me. Though I still can't figure out why everyone always stares at me with ice-cold eyes." The two arrived at a bench and sat down "It's like they all hate me for something... something I never knew I did... and it hurts."  
  
Sasuke moved closer to the blonde. "We're more alike than I thought... Not really any memory of family... All alone.. though you took the path of trouble maker while I took solitude."  
  
Naruto paused in thought.  
  
'Maybe this would be the right time to tell Sasuke how I feel....'  
  
Sasuke stopped to think about how alike they really were... maybe it was meant to be.  
  
'I should tell him... I can't go on without him knowing....'  
  
The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"Sasuke-I-uh... I have something to tell you.."  
  
"Naruto.. I also have something to tell you. You may reject me.. but..."  
  
Sasuke leaned forward and looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Sasuke leaned in further and the two met in a kiss, powered by true love. The kiss lingered for a moment, and Sasuke pulled away and again looked Naruto in his eyes, and said in the softest voice possible,  
  
"Naruto, I love you."  
  
Much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto skidded over becoming extremely close to the Uchiha, smiled, and whispered in Sasukes ear.  
  
"That's what I was going to say."  
  
Naruto then leaned in and stole Sasuke away in a passionate kiss. The two wrapped their arms around each other, and continued the moment. The kiss ended leaving both breath-less, and they stared into each others eyes, wishing this perfect moment would never end.  
  
Both Naruto and Sasuke got up and spent the rest of the day walking around the village, hand-in-hand, talking about how they loved each other for so long, but were afraid to say so. Sasuke treated to Naruto to some ice- cream, but Naruto ended up tripping and wasting his ice-cream all over Sasuke's shirt, which then evolved into Sasuke shoving his ice cream in Naruto's face with a loud shout of "DOBE" and both boys chasing after each other laughing hysterically.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were walking along the beach holding hand when Naruto happened to glance down at his watch.  
  
"Oh shit, It's 8:00... I was supposed to be home at 6:00 to help Iruka paint the kitchen... I'm gonna get it now..."  
  
"Don't worry, tell him that it was my fault because we were 'attending to important business'." Sasuke said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"So kissing all day has now been classified as 'important business'?"  
  
"Well to us I guess it is. I'll walk ya home."  
  
The two lovebirds strolled through the streets of Konoha. They became particularly aware of the strange looks the townsfolk were giving them. They passed the ramen bar and the old man behind the counter looked as if he was going to faint. The all-mighty Uchiha Sasuke, with dumb-ass Uzumaki Naruto?? The villages best hope for Hokage, with the fox-boy? It just wasn't right! He had passed off their earlier visit as just by chance.. but wait... were they HOLDING HANDS??? With slight panic in his voice the old man called out to the cook. The old mans wife stuck her head out through the pick-up window, and her jaw dropped in amazement as her eyes spotted the same scene as her husbands did.  
  
Sasuke had noticed all this out of the corner of his eye, but wouldn't tell Naruto for fear of Naruto not wanting to be close to him because of the villages reactions. Though Sasuke smirked at the thought of his classmates reaction when they found out that Sasuke and Naruto were together. He thought of how angry all his fangirls would be. Maybe he had better warn Naruto. He looked at his lover who had a smile plastered on his face, obviously enjoying the Uchiha's company. I'll warn him. Later.  
  
They came upon Iruka's house, and they stopped at the front bridge. Sasuke looked at Naruto and with a smile said  
  
"See ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh god.. I have a meeting with Hokage-sama about my trouble-making..."  
  
"Painting on the monuments again?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Naruto-kun... well I'll see ya in school on Monday then..."  
  
Sasuke turned to leave, and then looked back  
  
"Oh, and uh... watch your back."  
  
"Hm?? Oh well.. bye Sasuke-kun!"  
  
Naruto waved and smiling to himself, he stepped into the house. He carefully and quietly removed his shoes and started creeping up the stairs when a booming voice spread through the house like wildfire.  
  
"UZUMAKIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
  
"shit.."  
  
"WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU?!?!?!?"  
  
Iruka's voice became louder as the boys former sensei stood at the top of the stairs with a look that could kill.  
  
"Ah.. I was with Sasuke today Iruka-san"  
  
Iruka's look of anger suddenly turned to confusion.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke???"  
  
"Do you know any others?"  
  
"Now young man... don't get smart with me!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Well just to let you know I painted the kitchen without you, and your supper is on the table. Cold. And that is how you're going to eat it. Don't you dare put a finger on that microwave."  
  
Naruto hung his head and turned to walk to the kitchen. As soon as his back was to Iruka, and sneer slid it's way onto Naruto's face. Naruto had a brilliant idea.  
  
'He said not to touch the microwave.... But he didn't say nothin' about the oven.' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
As soon as the thought rang through the blonde's head, Iruka stated in a stern voice,  
  
"And don't even think about using the oven."  
  
Naruto stood up straight. Boy that was scary. Sometimes it was like his old sensei had psychic powers. So Naruto went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He glanced at the plate, pulled it towards him and slid the plastic wrap off a little and took a whiff of what he had to devour. It smelled... nasty. His meal consisted of a hamburger, and French fries with gravy. All three food items are known to be disgusting when cold. And of course by now the fries were all soggy with cold gravy... delicious... Naruto dug in, though it took him a while to eat it seeing he didn't really want to. But he didn't want to go without supper, and he didn't want to get on Iruka's bad side again. Naruto finished his meal, as disgusting as it was, and went upstairs to change into some boxers and watch a movie.  
  
He changed, and went to find Iruka. He spotted him in the living room. Naruto ran into and jumped on the couch next to the older man.  
  
"So what movie shall we watch tonight Iruka?"  
  
"Well, I rented a romance... and I have a uh, guest coming over."  
  
"Ah, no need to play games, I know it's Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"Well, seeing you've figured me out, you're welcome to watch it with us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Kakashi came over and Naruto shuffled over to one side of the couch so Kakashi and Iruka could sit next to each other.  
  
The movie started, and Naruto kind of enjoyed it, though he was usually one to watch horrors and action/adventure movies. The movie was nearing it's midway point, when the hopeless couple falls in love, and before anything drastic happens. The couple in the movie leaned in for a kiss, and Naruto imagined himself and Sasuke in the same type of situation. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Kakashi leaning in closer to Iruka, and doing the yawn-and-slowly-put-your-arm-around-your-lover technique. So Naruto decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. As Naruto stood Iruka twisted his head around to look at the small boy.  
  
"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked  
  
"To bed.. I'm kinda tired."  
  
Iruka looked a tad disappointed, but as soon as he realized he and Kakashi would be alone a small smile spread across his face.  
  
"Oh, okay then, see you in the morning!"  
  
Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Good night Naruto-chan."  
  
Naruto smiled and said with a slight yawn, "Good night, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-san."  
  
Naruto headed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He strode over to his windowsill and looked outside to the street. He spotted Kiba taking Akamaru for a walk. Naruto pulled back his bedsheets and crawled inside. He took one last look at a moonlit sky, and drifted off to dreamland.  
  
The next morning came all too soon. Uzumaki Naruto was sound asleep when the voice of Iruka-sensei shot through his head like a bullet.  
  
"NARUTO! GET UP!"  
  
Naruto sat up looking quite bewildered. Scenes from memory of the previous day with Sasuke ran through his head as if they were a slideshow. Iruka narrowed his eyes at the young blonde, but shook his head and continued,  
  
"Rise and shine, we have to head to the Hokage's, and you know why."  
  
Naruto, thinking of what punishment was held in store for him, slowly got up, got dressed, and went with Iruka to the Hokage's household. They entered the meeting area, where the 3rd was hunched over his crystal ball.  
  
"Good morning Hokage-sama" said Iruka with a low bow.  
  
At Iruka's words, the Hokage looked up at Iruka with a smile, and then as he looked to Naruto, his smile turned into a wrinkly frown.  
  
"Naruto," The 3rd started in his old, but wise voice, "Why do you keep doing these things?"  
  
"I don't know." Naruto stated looking at his feet.  
  
"Hmm... We don't really know what to do with you, if you keep this up it may come to a point where you'll be pulled out of training with Kakashi, and your chances of becoming a ninja will be lost. Forever."  
  
Naruto stared at the 3rd in disbelief. They couldn't do that, could they?  
  
Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm afraid he's right Naruto- kun. Now, you go wait in the lobby while the Hokage and I have a talk."  
  
Naruto went to the lobby and took a seat. A while later, Iruka came out and beckoned for Naruto to follow him back outside.  
  
"Iruka-san?? I'm not in trouble??"  
  
"Not today, Naruto. Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, go home, I'll be home in about a half-hour, and then we can go for a little walk somewhere."  
  
So Naruto went home and played video games until Iruka showed up. They then went for a walk, talking about Naruto's trouble-making, and his sudden friendship with Sasuke. They went to the nearest ice-cream stall, and Iruka bought them both a soft-serve, and they sat down on a bench to finish the delicious dairy product. Naruto looked around and spotted a dark figure walking down the street, when all of a sudden it broke into a run coming towards them. Fast. As the figure got closer Naruto recognized the raven- black hair. Naruto jumped up and started waving like a madman.  
  
"SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down.  
  
Sasuke, still running, waved. The Uchiha came to a halt in front of Naruto and teacher.  
  
"Good afternoon Iruka-sensei." Sasuke greeted.  
  
"Afternoon, Sasuke. Well I had better get home to work on some more grueling lessons for my class."  
  
Iruka walked off, and Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other smiling.  
  
Sasuke smoothed back his hair and said coolly, "So did the Hokage whoop your ass or what?"  
  
"Of course not! He knows he could never beat me, the all-mighty Uzumaki Naruto!" said Naruto giving Sasuke a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"We'll see who wins over who, now won't we?" Sasuke said with a sly grin as he picked Naruto off his feet and carried him bridal style to a 'private place' he had found in the woods.  
  
He set Naruto down underneath a giant Sakura tree, and sat next to him. Sasuke leaned in close and captured Naruto's lips in a tender kiss. Both boys fought for dominance in an all-out makeout session. And under that Sakura tree they stayed, in each others arms, expressing their love under the stars.  
  
TBC (A/N: I'm not sure how much farther I should go with this....)  
  
A/N: I SO can't believe I just did that... ya see this is my first time writing any kissing scenes... so it is EXTREMELY awkward... anywayz, hope ya liked it, y'all should check out some of the fics done by two of my good friends Uzumaki Inari and Zephyr Wind. Their fics are one helluva lot better than mine. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! THE REVIEW MONSTER IS HUNGRY AND YOU PEEPS ARE THE ONES THAT GATTA FEED HIM!!! 


	8. Ch8

A/N: So... here I am again... this time I only got 2 reviews so here are the answers for those...  
  
To Amanda: Thank you  
  
To Watermelon Gal: Hehe...sweatdrop I'm pretty much guessing all of that mumbo jumbo meant that ya liked it, so thank you lol... if it meant that you hated it (which I seriously hope not) thank you again.  
  
So that's about it... I have no sweet clue what I'm going to do in this chapter, because it seems like the world wants me to have writers block seeing no one at all.... Not even my very best friends.... Would give me any suggestions... so basically, this chapter is bound to be weird, seeing there is no plot to this chappie... but it might actually make sense. Oh well... here it is!!  
  
Naruto woke up to a leaf smacking him in the face. He groaned, and turned over... well almost. His movement was limited seeing he was still in Sasuke's arms from the night before. Naruto smiled and snuggled further into Sasuke's arms as memories of the previous night played slowly in his head.  
  
flashback  
  
Sasuke broke the kiss just long enough to pull of Naruto's jacket, and then continued again. Though Naruto was enjoying the moment, he tried pushing up against Sasuke just enough so that Sasuke rolled over, and now Naruto was in control. Though it didn't last long. Soon enough, Sasuke flipped the blonde back over and took dominance of the evening. Naruto knew he couldn't win against Sasuke, so he gave in to the Uchiha and let the love take over.  
  
end flashback  
  
Naruto looked at his surroundings, and saw the sun was rising. He quickly glared at the leaf that had roused him from his peaceful slumber, and then looked up at his lover. Sasuke was dead asleep, head tilted back to lean against the trunk of the giant tree, emitting quiet, content snores. Though Sasuke was extremely relaxed, his kept a fairly tight grip as if he was afraid someone would steal Naruto from him. A nasty smile slid across Naruto's face as a sudden idea came to mind.  
  
He slowly pried himself from the older boys grasp, and silently climbed the tree that Sasuke had fell asleep against. Naruto then sat on a branch, and started belting out the most horrible, monstrous sounds that you could possibly hear. Sasuke jumped up and looked around to find the source of all the noise. His eyes immediately landed on Naruto, who by now was laughing like a madman.  
  
Quick as lightning, Sasuke leaped up into the tree, pushed Naruto off the branch, and jumped off himself. Sasuke's two feet landed on the ground with ease, while Naruto came hurtling down into the dirt. He then stared wide- eyed at Sasuke, and hastily threw his hands up into the air as a sign of surrender. Sasuke's looked of anger was quickly replaced with a smile.  
  
"You're so cute when your helpless." The Uchiha said with a grin.  
  
"Not helpless.... Just giving in for once, lucky for you."  
  
"Hm. I'm sure." Sasuke said extending a hand to help the fox-boy off of the ground.  
  
Naruto brushed the dirt off of his shirt, and stooped to pick up his jacket from the ground where it had been left, discarded, the night before. He pulled his jacket on and looked at his watch.  
  
"Well... 7:30 on a Sunday morning.... Ah crap we have school tomorrow."  
  
Sasuke suddenly felt nervous thinking of all the fangirls that would be extremely pissed when they found out that their beloved Sasuke-kun was gay. Gay. Boy would they be pissed.  
  
"Ya.. hehe... school... well I had better get going.... Itachi needs some help cleaning the house."  
  
And with that Sasuke stepped forward, gave Naruto a quick kiss goodbye, and set off down the street.  
  
Naruto waved at Sasuke's slowly fading figure. "Bye Sasuke-kun!!!"  
  
So Naruto checked his pockets for some change, and headed to the ramen stand to get breakfast. When he got there, the old man behind the counter greeted him with a weary smile. Still a bit confused about the sight he had seen the other day, he still greeted Naruto with the same kind-heart.  
  
"Good morning Naruto!" the old man said with a grin, "A bit early for ramen though... but nevertheless, may I take your order?"  
  
"Ah.... Hmmm... Miso Ramen and a Coke."  
  
"Miso Ramen it is."  
  
The old man disappeared into the kitchen, and returned a few seconds later and began counting the income in the cash register. Naruto's order was soon brought out by the old mans wife, who was the cook, and placed the blonde's meal on the bar and threw Naruto a suspicious look before hurrying back into the kitchen. Naruto devoured his meal, and decided to go to a training field to build up his abilities. When Naruto got there, he found that the place was deserted, except for a few older shinobi going past every now and then. So Naruto took aim, and threw a few shuriken at the nearest tree. All three hit where he was aiming. He continued his practice unaware of a certain silver-haired jounin watching his every move.  
  
Naruto was practicing for more than an hour when he decided to take a short rest. Kakashi, who was still watching over Naruto, jumped down from his hiding spot in a tree and walked up to the young boy.  
  
"Your skills are improving."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Were you watching me?"  
  
"The whole time. And I would also like to take the opportunity to congratulate you and Sasuke on well.... you know."  
  
"You know about that?!?!"  
  
"Who doesn't?? The way you two prance around holding hands... it's just a tad obvious. And nearly everyone in Konoha saw it coming. Sasuke, all alone, not at all interested in girls, and slowly getting closer and closer to you. And you, well that's no surprise to anyone. You were willing to love anybody, and everybody knew it. So everyone knew you and Sasuke were meant to be. And there are some... other things that gave it away."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you act extremely girly."  
  
"I DO NOT BAKA!!"  
  
"Well you have the girliest throw I have ever seen... and you run like a woman."  
  
"BAKA!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped on Kakashi and started trying to punch his sensei in the face. After one blow, Kakashi threw him off.  
  
Kakashi rubbed the eye where Naruto's fist had connected with his face.  
  
"Now, ya see, that'll leave a mark." Kakashi said as he disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
The next day at school, Naruto walked in the front door. Everyone stared at him.  
  
'Great..' Naruto thought 'looks like Kakashi spread the word around'  
  
A sudden rumbling in the distance grabbed Naruto's attention.  
  
'Oh no... not the- oh god'  
  
Naruto bolted out the door just as a pack of ravenous fangirls came tearing around the corner and looked around wildly for any sign of the blonde.  
  
One girl spotted an orange-clad figure jump onto the roof. "THERE HE IS!!!" she screamed and the chase was on. Naruto ran across the roof of the school, scaled down a drainpipe, and jumped into an open window which he locked behind him. Naruto looked around to find himself in Iruka's classroom which was already in session. Iruka stared at Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing in my class?"  
  
Naruto spoke between breaths. "Had....to....run... from...fangirls.." and so Naruto left the room and continued to go to his own classroom, and passed the teachers lounge on the way where he heard some voices talking about...  
  
"So Naruto did that to you?" he heard Anko's voice ask.  
  
"Yeah... the little bastard. Punched me in the eye for telling him he runs like a woman."  
  
Gai spoke up. "Well I would too if you said that to me!"  
  
Kakashi said in a satisfied tone, "Well I got my payback...."  
  
Anko spoke next. "Kakashi... what did you do?"  
  
"I told the whole school about him and Sasuke...."  
  
Naruto had heard enough. Still on the lookout for fangirls, he went to his class and took a seat, hoping no girl would notice him. Naruto got through the morning like this, dodging people on his way to class, and going through each lesson unnoticed. At lunchtime, he met up with Sasuke, with relief. Even though they were disappointed that he was gay, no fangirl would ever harm Naruto while under the Uchiha's supervision. The two ate lunch together, and went back to their classes. After school, Naruto said his goodbye to Sasuke, and headed home. He didn't bother going outside, he just stayed in playing video games, and plotting revenge on his sensei.  
  
A/N: Well there it is... I know this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write!! Someone out there, PLEASE HELP ME!! I need ideas!! Or this may just finish with an extremely crappy ending. Oh and by the way, if you feel that you want to challenge me, you may e-mail me with a one-shot request, or you can stick it in a review... whatever.. it doesn't really matter to me.. and I'll try my best to write it.. but in the meantime... RR PLEASE!!! Meep... please review... 


End file.
